


Louder Than Words

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She looks so happy, so beautiful, so the one constant bright spot in the past year of Iris’s increasingly difficult life.</em>
</p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

“We should dance.”

Linda is halfway there already, bouncing to the beat and wiggling her hips. Her smile is flirtatious and Iris wonders just how much she’s had to drink.

“I’m not sure this is a dancing kind of party,” Iris replies. Technically, she’s not even sure it qualifies as a party. Is the extended Team Flash celebrating in her dad’s living room a party? A celebration, certainly. The only person not drunk is Barry, and even he had a real go of it earlier in the night when Caitlin slipped him something that Iris could smell from across the room.

And with Zoom defeated, who could blame any of them for a little celebration? But after all he’d done to them – to all of them, really, because every single one of them had nearly died in the massive group effort it took to defeat him – Iris felt wrong, somehow, thinking of it as such.

“Of course it is!” Linda exclaims. “Look, Patty’s dancing!”

Across the room, Cisco is bemusedly spinning around a very drunk Patty Spivot. Upon hearing her name, Patty does a little twist that throws him off guard and it’s only by the grace of Barry’s quick reflexes that she doesn’t fall.

“He’s gone,” Linda says brightly. “He’s gone and we’re all alive and I just want to _dance_ , Iris!”

She looks so happy, so beautiful, so the one constant bright spot in the past year of Iris’s increasingly difficult life. Her soft curls bounce with her dancing and Iris watches them for a long moment before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

She’s not familiar with the song – the music is being provided by Caitlin’s favorite Pandora station – but it’s got a good enough beat and her body wastes no time finding the rhythm.

Linda grins at her, taking Iris’s hands in hers and raising their arms over their heads in something like victory.

“We did it,” Linda says happily. She moves closer, into Iris’s personal space, and slowly her arms lower to rest at their sides. “Does it always feel like this? Beating the bad guy?”

“Feel like what?” Iris asks. Linda is still holding her hand.

“Like _flying_ ,” Linda says.

Her eyes are bright and her hands slip from Iris’s, only to come to rest at her waist. Without thinking about it, Iris presses closer and swerves her hips in Linda’s hands.

“Yes.” And then, “Like I could do anything.”

“Yeah,” Linda breathes. “Because what _can’t_ we do?”

Iris nods, suddenly unable to speak, and the brute force of everything that’s been building since the day Doctor Light came through the breach just comes spilling out of her all at once, her hands clutching the back of Linda’s neck, her mouth pressed to her’s, their bodies swaying together to the beat.

They break apart for air, both of them laughing a little in wondrous disbelief.

“We did good, Iris West,” Linda says. And then they’re kissing again, and their mouths speak louder without words.


End file.
